Eclipse
by Lil Daraye
Summary: What would happen if an eclipse came over mill's world, what would happen to maze...is she still a she, or is she a he..?
1. Eclipse

Disclaimer: The Maze characters do not belong to me. This is my first story. I wrote this when I was bored…I don't even except this to be good, but oh well. It just popped into my head once.

Eclipsed

Chapter one

(While traveling along the hills on a dirt road, the gang takes a picnic day…possibly on the worst day. With Gorgeous still lose in the country, in search of destroying Maze for good. The team didn't see any problems with taking a break today)

Mill: what. Ukyuu??

Fe-Maze: what is it Mill?

(Mill pointed at the sky)

Mill: It's the sun, big sister-brother.. Its turning all dark!?

Everyone: (looks up) what!? 

Randi: Whats happening Maze?

Fe-Maze: oh that's just an eclipse.  
  
Rapier: What does it mean? Is it a secret attack from someone!?

Aster: Who would be attacking us at lunchtime? Haven't they heard of a coffee break?

Fe-Maze: No, No, And No. This is just when the sun, moon, and earth align for a short period of time. And the town becomes night. It's nothing to be worried about.

Solude: so it will be dark and a perfect time for a jump attack! We should get ready…

Fe-Maze: I don't think it is that necessary, the light will come back in 30 seconds or so.

Mill: I'm scared big sister- brother! Don't leave me in the dark! Alone!   
(Mill holds onto Maze, as the others get set for a battle. Randi flies to maze and hides in her blouse)

Randi: its True Miss. Maze the night is the best time to attack…and isn't it when you change back into Mr. Maze then?

Fe-Maze: oh yeah, then I believe he should come out for a minute or so.. I guess.

Randi: but isn't it still day? 

Mill: so big sister-brother will become big brother! Or big sister brother will become big sister-brother? (Mill becomes confused and falls to the ground with dizzy spirals in her eyes) Ukyuuuuu…

Fe-Maze: I really don't know? 

Randi: well the shadow is getting closer!

Ranchiki: Look Out!

(Everyone turns as the shadow covers the group…)

**Author's note:** I know that was short! I'm working on the next I swear… the next chapter should be about what maze turns into, or rather which she turns into…you'll never know until you read the next chapter. 

Lil D: This next chapter is turning out better then I expected…

Fe-Maze: I'm not (whispers) him… am I?

Man-Maze: When do I come in the picture huh!? 

Lil D: well um I'm working on it! Calm down! You have to wait and see in the next chapter…or so…

Man-Maze: what your writing more of this crap! This is all wossy crap! Where's the adventure and action! It needs action!! And more Women! I want a gorgeous woman in both arms by the next chapter!

Fe-Maze: why can't you stop shouting and just let the woman work! Your trouble enough! If she doesn't want you in the story yet.!… (Those two go ranting on about who is right and what should happen in the story) 

Lil D: (sweat drop) Well lets see if either one should be in the next if their gonna be like this!

Randi: but isn't the point of the story about them?

Lil D: oh yea, duh…  
  
Ranchiki: hey yea! I want you to make Man-Maze look all, cool and destroy a bunch a bad guys!

Mill: Yea and save me from my, for sure, ultimate doom

Rapier: Princess Mill, are you alright! Your turning all red! Are you choking!?

Ranchiki: She's day dreaming again…

Lil D: I **wonder** how anyone could've **guessed** that…(sigh) 

Lil D: please just R+R…(sighs again)


	2. Eclipse, the Battle

Disclaimer: The Maze characters do not belong to me. This is my first story. I wrote this when I was bored…I don't even except this to be good, but oh well. It just popped into my head once.

Eclipsed

Chapter two

(While having a nice picnic, Maze and the gang had discovered an eclipse was coming, they are cautious that Gorgeous may attack because of this dark disadvantage, but then again, would Male Maze appear, because it was dark…or would Female-Maze stay the same since I is defiantly still day time…)

(Everyone turns as the shadow covers them…)

Maze: FINALLY!!

(There is a pause of silence)

Everyone: (gasp)

Maze: What? What is it!!? Is Gorgeous here!!… What is everyone staring at…(looks down)?

(Solude feels a change in the wind, and pivots) 

Solude: maze is right, can you feel that…

Aster: yea, I could sense that slime any day. Ready?!

Solude: You betcha! I guess the break is over, now its time to play! (Grins)

Ranchiki: Maze…?

Mill: Ukyuu…? Big sister-brother?

Randi: Miss Maze are you okay?

Man-Maze: (staring down at herself) What in the heck is going on here! Crap! Maze what happened to me! 

(Inside her head) 

Fe-Maze: what's going on? Why are you upset, you are out there aren't you?

Man-Maze: OF course I am! Except I'm in your body! What crap is this! This makes me so angry!   
  
Fe-Maze: you are? (Gasp) 

Man-Maze: (growls) YES!

(Outside her head)

Rapier: Miss Maze! Gorgeous is here!

Man-Maze: Hey watch it, I'm no Miss! 

(Solude, Aster, and Rapier protect Maze from Gorgeous' first wave of attacks, but that leaves them bruised and sore)

Man-Maze: ah now you did it, now I'm really Pysted off! Mill, Call Dulgar!

Mill: All right!

(Mill shouts some words and fancy moves, her gem on her chest glows as Dulgar the elegant Demi-armor is created)

(Inside Dulgar) 

Man-Maze: All right! Lets show this creep who he thinks he's messing with!

Mill: Yay! Your so cool big sister-brother!

(Outside in the sky)

Gorgeous: You think you can beat me this time Maze! Well you have another thing coming!

(Gorgeous calls out one of his minion Demi-Creature, Even Deader)

Gorgeous: Destroy Them!

(The giant skeleton spider looking creature charges head on at Dulgar, which renders them back strait into a cliff of rocks)

(Black electrical shocks fly around Dulgar's hull as it is smashed into the jagged hill)

Mill: (Becomes all dizzy with swirls in her eyes and screams) Ukyuu! Ahhhh! I don't know how much we can take, big sister-brother!

Maze: That's a cheap trick gorgeous! Now your gonna pay!

**Author's note:** Gorgeous is hard to work with, I must say. Being a evil blue haired freak that likes to kill people is hard to play…^_^

Lil D: well that was an interesting, but Man-Maze…(sigh)

Man-Maze: why in Hell did you make me HER! What Crap is that!

Fe-Maze: yes, I wasn't to pleased with that either Lil D. He could've done something horrible with me. You know his (Ahem) evil ways…

Lil D: well you both had to suffer. You had to have something done because of the first chapter.

Man-Maze: I said I wanted women! Not to be one! Don't you understand that WOMAN! Being one, you should've gotten that! Are you that DUMB!

Ranchiki: (pops in out of nowhere) You were COOL MAZE! (Runs for him)

Man-Maze: Ahh! Hey you cut that out! Get the hell away from me! 

Ranchiki: OH but come back my love!

Mill: (pops in out of nowhere) Big sister-brother! (Hugs Female Maze)

Ukyuu? (Stares at Man-Maze and Ranchiki run off)

Fe-Maze: (snickers) oh well

Lil D: (Falls on ground)(Sweat drop) am I going to survive this story? (Sigh)

Lil D: Please R+R and tell me what you think. (Sighs again)

(P.S. Man-Maze is still in Female Maze's body)


	3. Eclipse, the Finally

Disclaimer: The Maze characters do not belong to me. This is my first story. I wrote this when I was bored…I don't even except this to be good, but oh well. It just popped into my head once. Taken by an error, Ranchiki's name will be spelt correctly now and fixed into the other stories since I'm bored. Thank you, for the reviews. 

Eclipsed

Chapter three

(The groups has been attacked after the shadows been cast and maze proven to be Man-Maze inside Female-Mazes body, Where Gorgeous called upon his minion, Even Deader. Which attacked full head on into Dulgar's hull…Will Maze be able to escape this terrible creatures grasp…)

(The giant skeleton spider looking creature charges head on at Dulgar, which renders them back strait into a cliff of rocks)

(Black electrical shocks fly around Dulgar's hull as it is smashed into the jagged hill)

Mill: (Becomes all dizzy with swirls in her eyes and screams) Ukyuu! Ahhhh! I don't know how much we can take, big sister-brother!

Maze: That's a cheap trick gorgeous! Now your gonna pay!

(Even Deader held Dulgar down and dug him into the rocks behind his back. Even Deader gives another blast or two at Dulgar)

Maze: (growls) Crap, crap, CRAP!! How is this guy so strong!! Grrr!

Mill! Concentrate Dulgar's power into the hull!

Mill: But Dulgar can't handle that much power in there?

Maze: Stop with the bull-crap and just do it!

Mill: Bbbut…

Maze: Mill just do it…(Mill gives a pouty face and cries) Ahh, Sh*t! Now what are we going to do!

Mill: (gets hit by more black lightning sparks) I don't know big sister-brother…Ahh!!!

Maze: Mill! Hold on! (Growls more) your hurting Mill (both, man and female maze's voices contrast) you must PAY!! AHHHHrrrGGG!!!

(Dulgar's entire body starts glowing and it flames fiery red blazes 3 10 feet off its armor)

Gorgeous: (surprised) what's this! No, this can't be! THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME! Ahhhhhhh!!! (Gorgeous is given another scare across his shoulder as Even Deader's arm is torn off… Gorgeous backed out of the battle as Dulgar powered up enough to destroy the evil creature)

(Even Deader was tossed back, and Dulgar used all its energy to blast straight into the heart of its enemy. Even Deader is resolved into ashes blowing in the wind)

(Time passes by)

Rapier: Princess Mill, Miss Maze are you all right!??

Ranchiki: Maze You Were SO COOL!! (Runs over and hugs Maze as Mill attacks Ranchiki)

Mill: big sister-brother is MINE! And MINE only!

Maze: Ahh!! Get away from me, you! (Maze watches as Mill and Ranchiki run around fighting over whom Maze belongs to) (Sigh)

Rapier: Princess Mill remove yourself out of the dirt! Miss Ranchiki calm down. (Walks over to assist them)

(Aster, Solude, and the others join the group of tired soldiers)

Aster: Maze you all right.

Solude: I knew Maze would prevail.

Maze: ahh Solude, thanks for you confidence (puts arm around Soludes shoulder)

Solude: (confused) Did something happen to you during that battle?

Maze: No…why do you ask (grins)? (Sweat drop)

Aster: because you acting like Man-Maze

Maze: (looks at self) would he have a pair of these, really guys…(Big sweat drop) 

Solude: (looks nearly down maze's shirt) No, never…

(Before anything more came about, the sunlight of the day shined across the land and a white glow came over maze's body)

Maze: (sees Solude too close and staring down her blouse) Hey! Stop that! (She jumps back and puts her arm down)

(A voice inside Fe-Maze's head)

Man-Maze: awe come on, we were just bout to have a little fun.

Fe-Maze: No you were not! I can't believe how vain you could be as to do that to another person's body, let alone think of it!

Man-Maze: You know exactly how to ruin the best moments (pouts)

Fe-Maze: you be quiet! You are to much trouble…come on Mill lets be on our way. (Takes Mills wrist and walks off talking out loud and arguing to herself)

Mill: Ukyuu? (Becomes confused and dizzy once again, Maze doesn't realize that she then, drags along side her comrade that has swirls in her eyes. Which was unable to stand or walk)

Rapier: (Runs ahead to help) Princess Mill.

Ranchiki: Has Maze lots it?

Solude: Yes

Aster: but then what can we do?

Solude and Aster: Absolutely nothing. (They laugh and walk off ahead to join the group)

Ranchiki and other two: (Giant sigh) Oh well (They fallow up behind everyone wondering about why they shouldn't have a picnic after all, besides something like this might happen again the next time) ^_~.

**The End**

** Authors note:** Yay! Its finished! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it…hopefully I will come out with another maze story, because I just love this Series.

Lil D: Finally I'm rid of you pesky people.

Man-Maze: Good… I'm myself again, being a woman is degrading.. Uh..

All the girls: Is it now!? (Growls)

Man-Maze: (Sweat drop) um… ^_^;;

Girls: (Chase after him) Get Back here MAZE!! We'll show you who's degrading!

Others: well that's Maze for ya

Lil D: I believe that's my line…

Aster: No this is your line. (Hands Lil D a black stick…but it's to thin to be a stick) It's a pen drawn line see… 

(Warning-corny: Actual drawing of the line to the right ~~__________ talented aren't I?) ^_^;;

Lil D: -_-;; 

Oh and, I do apologize for the missing person in this story, I believe his name is Woll, he was not in the story for I was stupid enough to not go look up his name, and I thought it wasn't good enough to call him some old short man. Thank you once again.

Oh well…please R+R…(Mega Burst Space Sigh)


End file.
